<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty Streets by vvverbatim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096972">Empty Streets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvverbatim/pseuds/vvverbatim'>vvverbatim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Friends With Benefits, Gift Fic, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvverbatim/pseuds/vvverbatim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You changed your hair.”</p><p>The older man in question signaled for the bartender and ordered a whiskey.</p><p>“You let yours grow out.”</p><p>Donghyuk’s hand touched the nape of his neck on impulse, feeling the longer length between his fingertips.</p><p>“Yeah I… I guess I did.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty Streets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuns/gifts">softyuns</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Throws fic and runs away]<br/>I have more fics for yundong than I do for my actual ult ship right now and if that doesn't mean I care a whole lot about Mari, what does? Hope this sates your appetite and please listen to this playlist while you're at it since I made it for the fic. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLyvJWV-56KlMN7XTHl2ptH8mds8l9fbdq</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey baby,” Donghyuk heard her voice before he could smell her perfume, “are you going to be late again tonight?”</p><p>Donghyuk did his best to smile and hide the grimace that threatened to show. He didn’t like lying to her. If it was up to him, he would have put an end to this pathetic charade they had both been performing starting months ago.</p><p>First it was the bruises on her collarbone that he barely gave a passing glance. Then, she started to come back from work smelling like a cologne he didn’t have or a new perfume that she just so happened to keep in her car. Donghyuk was no idiot, and neither was she, but they had appearances to keep up for the sake of everyone else.</p><p>“Yeah,” he slipped his arms into his coat and opened the door with a quiet click and beep of the lock, “don’t wait up for me.”</p><p>Had he looked back to look at his girlfriend, he would have seen a completely unassuming woman standing before him with her arms wrapped around her chest. To most, it would seem as if she was irritated, but to him, he thought she looked like he couldn’t walk out the door faster.</p><p>“Love you.” She said quietly as the door responded to her with a solid shut.</p><p>Donghyuk thought about everything and nothing as he drove to the bar. His bar. Their bar. The one that was kept off their GPS history. The one where the manager would look away when he came in just to sit in the same seat at the same time during the week.</p><p>Donghyuk lowered himself into his seat and ordered a gin tonic and added it to his tab. He let his eyes close as he waited for him to show up. It would only be a little bit, usually. They had never really discussed their type of relationship, but it was not one that they needed to mention with words.</p><p>They understood each other in the sense that this was just a folly, that there was not going to be anything more that came from this, that they needed a comfort that they could not get back at home.</p><p>Hell, Donghyuk barely remembered his name. He just called him hyung because the most he did know was that he was older than him. And that was enough.</p><p>He was staring at the condensation on the side of his glass, watching as a bead of water trickled down and splashed onto the coaster when he felt the air shift by his side.</p><p>There was no perfume that came with this presence. Instead, it was a warm energy that seeped into his skin and settled his bones.</p><p>“You changed your hair.”</p><p>The older man in question signaled for the bartender and ordered a whiskey.</p><p>“You let yours grow out.”</p><p>Donghyuk’s hand touched the nape of his neck on impulse, feeling the longer length between his fingertips.</p><p>“Yeah I… I guess I did.”</p><p>A comforting silence filled the space around them as music played dimly in the background. Donghyuk wanted to say something, maybe suggest that they drive away and go somewhere much more private, but couldn’t get the words out when he heard the jingle of a set of keys. The other man slid them right near Donghyuk’s hand and finished off his whiskey with a single pull.</p><p>“Don’t be long.” The blond stood and placed his hand on Donghyuk’s shoulder, giving it a lingering squeeze before walking out the door.</p><p>Donghyuk looked down and examined the keys. He knew where the motel was. He had been there before, too. It was just around the corner and the thought alone made a shiver run up his spine.</p><p>Rolling his neck, Donghyuk took another gulp of his drink, leaving the remaining ice cubes to melt in the glass. It was as if he had tunnel vision. There was nothing on his mind other than him and what they might do tonight. Maybe he would get lucky and get another smattering of bruises on his hips and thighs or have a resonating ache that would keep him from walking properly for the next few days.</p><p>The thought alone was enough to make him swallow hard.</p><p>Donghyuk swiped the keys and found himself outside, clutching the coat close to him as he strode at a brisk pace to the motel, ignoring the owner and flashing the keys hanging on his finger with a quick glance. The room was at the far end of the building, in a corner that was far enough away that with a little bit of extra thought and ignorance, Donghyuk and his lover were the only two people left on this world.</p><p>He slid the key in with a practiced and well-versed flick of the wrist and entered without any pretense. The blond man was standing in the middle of the room with his back to the door, his long-sleeve shirt pulled up to his elbows and examining something in his hands that Donghyuk couldn’t see from this angle.</p><p>Unceremoniously, Donghyuk hung up his coat and took off his shoes by the door, setting his belongings down on the dusty kitchen counter.</p><p>“I got these from the front desk.” The blond was pinching a small package between his fingers and lifted up to his head so Donghyuk could see. It was a condom. “The expiration date was three months ago.” The blond locks shook with his hyung’s head.</p><p>“And I thought it was pre-emptive of me to bring some of my own.” He tossed the flimsy metallic package off into the side of the room and neither one of them bothered to watch and see where it landed.</p><p>Donghyuk stood by the wall resolutely as his lover closed in on him, his dark eyes boring into him like a lance. It shot through his heart with a pang and Donghyuk’s mouth immediately went dry.</p><p>“I waited for a while in there, you know.” His hyung began to speak, low and at a near-whisper. “I was wondering if you were going to show up today.”</p><p>“Got caught up with work.” They both refused to talk about their personal lives in the confines of the bar or club or car or motel or alleyway. Work was a synonym for their normal lives, and that sufficed in each other’s presence. “I came as soon as I could.” Donghyuk added.</p><p>“Almost missed you, you know.” Donghyuk felt a hand rest on his chin and drag a thumb across his lip.</p><p>“Shame.” Donghyuk let his eyes slip close as he felt warm lips settle on his own with a deep kiss. He could only taste expensive whiskey on his tongue and the person he had come to know by his five senses exploring his mouth. It was heady and drunk and consuming every inch of his body like a wildfire, setting his body ablaze and making his skin sensitive to each shift of clothing and caress.</p><p>Each swipe of his lover’s tongue, every bite, every soft moan embedded itself into Donghyuk’s memory and etched itself into his nerves, making him groan in response. He kissed back with the fervor of a man dying in the desert. He needed more and he need to have his thirst sated with all that the blond man would give him.</p><p>Donghyuk pulled back for a second to catch his breath, not missing how a thin trail of saliva connected their mouths.</p><p>“What do you want me to call you?” He wanted to know his name. Tonight, even if it was just for tonight, he wanted to be able to call him by his name and say it in his ear, moan it through the night if he could.</p><p>The hand on his chin moved to his neck and tilted it back with a tense grip.</p><p>“Yunhyeong.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah, so that’s his name.</em>
</p><p>The blond man, Yunhyeong, was definitely going to leave marks on Donghyuk’s neck at the rate he was holding him.</p><p>“And what’s yours?”</p><p>“Donghyuk.”</p><p>Yunhyeong nodded silently and leaned in for another heated kiss, using the angle to explore Donghyuk’s mouth. Donghyuk couldn’t stop the groan from escaping his lips as he could feel himself grow hard in his slacks, tight against the zipper and only serving to drain more blood away from his brain.</p><p>It was getting to Yunhyeong too, judging by how quick he was to drag his hand down to Donghyuk’s belt buckle and pull, making their hips collide with a sweet and sensuous grind.</p><p>Were Donghyuk a weaker man, he would have cum just from that sensation on its own. But he was also greedy. He wanted and needed more.</p><p>“Fuck me.” Donghyuk moaned into Yunhyeong’s mouth, taking that opportunity to rest their foreheads together and look into the older man’s eyes. They stared back unapologetically, blown wide and wanton.</p><p>“Not yet.” Yunhyeong made quick work of the belt and slid to his knees, taking his time to drag his hand over Donghyuk’s boxer briefs and feel his throbbing cock under the fabric. He licked his lips and pulled the elastic down, taking in the sight of his lover before him, standing with his dark hair in his face and already panting.</p><p>Yunhyeong tentatively licked the tip of Donghyuk’s cock, their eyes never leaving each other as he began to suck him off slowly. Dragging his tongue back and forth and all around his length with a muted groan or heady sigh. Donghyuk covered his mouth with one of his hands and placed the other in Yunhyeong’s hair, running it through his locks and gripping tightly.</p><p>He wanted desperately to thrust into Yunhyeong’s pliant and hot mouth, but the man on his knees was not having any of it. Yunhyeong pinned Donghyuk’s hips to the wall and kept him steady as he went about his leisurely pace, dragging every whimper and cry out of Donghyuk’s lips with a flick of his tongue or with the drag of an air-tight vacuum.</p><p>The sounds were becoming a part of Donghyuk’s sensory overload and there was no way that he was going to keep himself from cumming at this rate. The heat of Yunhyeong’s mouth, the way he was staring straight into his eyes, the unrelenting pace that was starting to speed up incrementally, it was getting too much.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum if you- hah- keep doing that.” Yunhyeong only sped up, taking one of his hands and cupping Donghyuk’s balls and massaging them.</p><p>He couldn’t hold in his moan this time and gripped Yunhyeong’s hair tighter, drawing a deep growl from the base of the man’s throat. It sent waves straight to his cock that was aching for release.</p><p>Donghyuk made the mistake of looking down in that moment and seeing Yunhyeong on his knees, eyes closed, and touching himself with his free hand was enough to send him over the edge. It was the desperation in Yunhyeong’s actions, the way he grasped at himself and squirmed for something more than just his hand. The way the crease in his forehead grew deeper as he continued to grind on nothing but thin air and a hand that was doing nothing for him. It was too much.</p><p>“Damn…” Donghyuk grit his teeth as he came hard, the image of Yunhyeong touching himself burned into his retinas and replaying like a broken record in his head.</p><p>The older man, on the other hand, continued to take every drop he could, not stopping until Donghyuk’s hold on his hair was released. Yunhyeong stood up a bit shakily and disappeared into the bathroom, getting rid of the majority of the cum in his mouth and washing it down the drain. When he came back out, Donghyuk had already moved himself onto the bed and was lying down with his hand over his eyes, still panting from the exertion.</p><p>“Fuck, when was the last time you came?” Yunhyeong pulled off his shirt and started to take of his pants, stopping half way to get his condoms out of his pocket. Donghyuk didn’t move his arm away, but responded quietly.</p><p>“The last time we met.”</p><p>“You should’ve warned me. I wasn’t prepared for that much.”</p><p>“Sorry. It slipped my mind.”</p><p>Yunhyeong was fully naked now and the ripping of vinyl packaging made Donghyuk perk up, peeking between his fingers as Yunhyeong rolled the thin latex over his cock. The sight alone was already making Donghyuk’s mouth water.</p><p>“Take off your clothes.” It was less of a suggesting and more of a command, and Donghyuk got to work immediately, shrugging off his pants and underwear before shirking off his button-up entirely.</p><p>They stood in front of each other, bared and exposed. A wave of silence shifted past them and suddenly the air was more tense than either of them had considered. Any other occasion, they would fuck without remorse in whatever position they wanted to and simply be done with the matter. But tonight, something was different and Donghyuk could sense it. He slid his hand across Yunhyeong’s chest, feeling his heartbeat under his palm and stepped forward. It was an intimate gesture that neither of them had expected, but in the moment, as Donghyuk stepped forward and kissed Yunhyeong, it felt right. He could taste himself on Yunhyeong’s tongue and somewhere, underneath the salt and the bitterness that he had come to know as his own essence, he tasted Yunhyeong.</p><p>He groaned into the kiss and dug his nails into Yunhyeong’s arms, leaving crescent-shaped indents spotted over his biceps. It took Yunhyeong by surprise as well, truth be told, but the passion was palpable and he was quickly getting lost in it.</p><p>Hands wandered and touched, grazed, pinched, teased in ways that they were becoming hyper-aware of, every brush lighting up their nerves like a bolt of electricity.</p><p>Donghyuk fell on the bed and Yunhyeong used his stumble to his advantage, shifting his body so his head was on the pillow. He grabbed the small bottle on the nightstand and poured a gratuitous amount of the syrup-like fluid onto his fingers, letting some of the excess drip down his fingers and into his palm, threatening to slide down his wrist.</p><p>Yunhyeong spread Donghyuk’s legs and began to tease his entrance, letting his fingertip circle his rim in slow feather-like movements. Donghyuk was already squirming, even though his cock was still only half-hard.</p><p>“Come on…” Donghyuk trailed off, gripping the pillow under his head, “go faster.”</p><p>Yunhyeong looked up from his position and was pleasantly surprised to see Donghyuk’s pale skin flushed pink and shiny from the tension. It was a delicious sight to see that Yunhyeong wanted to run his tongue all over.</p><p>He didn’t say anything, but Yunhyeong obliged and pressed one of his fingers in, not going so fast as to cause any pain or discomfort, but just enough to make Donghyuk’s breath catch in his throat and freeze up on the spot.</p><p>“Open your eyes, baby.” Donghyuk knew Yunhyeong was talking to him. He dared to look between his legs when Yunhyeong crooked his finger and began to slide it in and out, pressing hard on his prostate and making his eyes water.</p><p>Words were a lost cause as Donghyuk began to strain, closing up tight around Yunhyeong’s finger. There was no one in the world that Donghyuk had slept with in his entire life, whether he had made love to them or been hate fucked, who made him whimper and moan in the way Yunhyeong did. It was an ecstasy that kept him coming back for more.</p><p>The person in question ran his hand through his hair, missing a stray lock that fell between his eyes, and slipped another finger in, angling both fingers just right and making Donghyuk cry out.</p><p>“Oh God, I’m sh-shaking.” And he was. Yunhyeong only fucked him harder with his fingers, stretching him out and adding a third when Donghyuk was incoherent.</p><p>Yunhyeong was painfully hard and his cock was only getting heavier by the second, but he wanted Donghyuk fully ready. He grabbed the bottle one more time and squirted an obscene amount on himself, using his free hand to properly ready his cock.</p><p>Donghyuk felt the fingers exit him and he knew what was coming next. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Yunhyeong pressed at his entrance, using the remaining wetness to glide in and fill up his lover fully and wholly. Donghyuk’s head fell back as Yunhyeong took his time to enter him one inch at a time, only stopping when he couldn’t go in any further. It wouldn’t have mattered one bit if Yunhyeong had spent another ten minutes or another ten hours stretching out Donghyuk; the heat and the pressure would always be overwhelming.</p><p>Yunhyeong huffed and stilled, waiting for both their sakes before he started to move, gently at first, making sure that Donghyuk wasn’t in pain, but gradually moving to pull out completely and slamming back into him.</p><p>Donghyuk had been fully aroused a while ago, but the ache was unbearable as he was fucked over and over again, the air escaping his lips with each thrust. He could see the sweat on Yunhyeong’s brow as he kept moving his hips, making his violet-white hair stick to his skin and plaster it to his forehead.</p><p>Yunhyeong grabbed Donghyuk’s legs and tossed them over his shoulder, digging his hands into Donghyuk’s hips and holding on tightly as he shifted his hips and thrust deep. Donghyuk’s head was filled with static as he began to wantonly moan and cry, each push hitting his prostate and bringing him closer to his orgasm.</p><p>“F-fuck me harder. Now.” Donghyuk wrapped his arms around Yunhyeong’s neck and was suspended in mid-air as Yunhyeong did exactly as he was told.</p><p>“God you’re so beautiful, fuck.” Yunhyeong panted as he ground his hips deep into Donghyuk with each thrust, making them both weak with want and desperation.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum-“</p><p>“I want you to cum hard for me, Donghyuk. Look at me, baby.”</p><p>Donghyuk was nearly there, but when he looked at Yunhyeong and felt his kiss one last time, Donghyuk came screaming Yunhyeong’s name like a prayer. He could even feel a drop land near his collarbone.</p><p>“Yes, just like that. Keep cumming for me.”</p><p>Yunhyeong didn’t let up the pace as he kept fucking Donghyuk, chasing his own release without any remorse for Donghyuk and if he was being overstimulated.</p><p>“Come on, I want you to cum inside me.” Donghyuk could barely keep his eyes open, “Please Yunhyeong.” The wetness of his lip and the half-lidded eyes were all that were needed before Yunhyeong fell over, groaning into Donghyuk’s ear and waiting to come down from the rush.</p><p>They laid like that, unmoving and breathing heavily in each other’s arms when Donghyuk tapped Yunhyeong’s arm. He slipped out of Donghyuk, already missing his warmth and rolled over.</p><p>“Hmm.” Yunhyeong hummed after a while. Donghyuk looked askance and saw Yunhyeong blankly staring at the ceiling.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Oh.” Yunhyeong glanced at Donghyuk and perhaps the lighting was bad, but he could swear that he saw the blond man’s face flush pink. “Just thinking.”</p><p>Donghyuk felt like he knew what he had on his mind.</p><p>“Is it bothering you?”</p><p>“… No.”</p><p>The silence that followed was uncomfortable and filled with words and thoughts that needed an explanation. No, Donghyuk didn’t think so.</p><p>“Let me ask a different way.” Donghyuk sat up, wincing as he turned over and straddled Yunhyeong, not caring about the mess they would have to painstakingly clean up.</p><p>It wasn’t the lighting, clearly, since Yunhyeong’s face turned bright red.</p><p>“Does this…” Donghyuk tentatively placed his hand back on Yunhyeong’s chest the same way he had done earlier that night, feeling a racing heartbeat that pounded on his fingertips, “bother you?”</p><p>Donghyuk thought he had misread the situation. This was not a relationship where they could try and be normal. They were too mixed up in their own little worlds to make time for a relationship where they would both be burned and sent up in flames. But he had a glimmer of a hope that he wasn’t the only one.</p><p>He waited for a response and was already prepared to brush it off and leave for the night when he heard Yunhyeong speak quietly.</p><p>“No, it doesn’t bother me.”</p><p>Donghyuk could see Yunhyeong’s hand grab his own before he could feel it. And it had felt right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope that someone who knows v little about this group or ship was able to add something nice!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>